Chapter 436
'''Last Plea '''is the 436th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Everyone is watching in shock as the Queen Mother is on her knees begging Ei Sei to spare her children. She says that she was betrayed by the man she loved, and used so that he could gain a better status. That's when her life's downfall began, and she was hated everywhere. She continues, saying that the man who abandoned her became crown prince, and she was brought in to Kanyou to be his consort, but she felt empty and meaningless until she met Rou Ai. Along with their two children, she started to feel happiness again. She says that Rou Ai and her crimes cannot be pardoned, but because of that begs Sei to spare the lives of her children, as her last plea as his mother. Sei however refuses this request, saying that while it pains him to do so, there cannot exist any people who can threaten the future of Qin. The Queen Mother, infuriated and full with anger, tries to attack Sei with a dagger, but is stopped by the guards. While crying, she angrily says that she regrets giving birth to him, and it was the worst decision of her life. Kou says that she shouldn't say such things, because she did not give the same love to Sei as to the 2 children with Rou Ai, and yet still Sei respects her because she is the only mother he has. Rou Ai tells the Queen Mother that they were prepared for their punishment the moment they decided to fight against Qin and that they have ultimately lost. He then tearfully apologizes for making her cry and thanks the Queen Mother for bringing happiness into his life. He also affirms that while their children's fate is unfortunate, he promises to take care of them in the afterlife. As he says his last words he walks down the stairs towards the charts. Meanwhile, the horses start moving, beginning the execution. Characters in Order of Appearance *Queen Mother *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Ryo Fui *Kou *You *Rou Ai *Shi Shi Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *The Queen Mother begs Ei Sei to spare her children and half-siblings as, besides Rou Ai, they are her one and only joy in the world. She reasons that while she and Rou Ai are guilty, they are not. *Ei Sei reluctantly refuses her plea as to do otherwise would risk the future and unity of Qin. *The Queen Mother draws a dagger and tries to attack Ei Sai but is held back by guards. *The Queen Mothers shouts that she should've never given birth to Ei Sei in the first place. *Kou tearfully asks her why the Queen Mother couldn't give the same love to Ei Sei as her two other children. *Rou Ai speaks out and affirms to the Queen Mother that they had prepared for this possibility when they attacked Qin. *He then tearfully apologizes for making her cry and promises to take care of their children in the afterlife before walking towards the execution ground. Trivia *Flashbacks show the Queen Mother's time as a hostage and her abuse at the hands of the locals of Kantan. Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga